La Voix De Mon Coeur
by Akira-1995
Summary: Naruto ... Pourquoi ? ... Leurs regards emplis de haine, et de dégouts... La route, la voiture... Tout lui revenais en mémoire.


La Voix De Mon Coeur.

Prologue.

- Hey ! Sasuke, viens voir ! Cria, un petit brun.

Sasuke s'avança alors, vers le petit groupe d'enfants. Arriver leur hauteur, il leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient.

- C'est vrai que tu fais du chant ? Demanda une petite fille, aux cheveux roses, et aux grands yeux verts.

Mais avant que Sasuke n'ait eu le temps de répondre, un autre petit garçon, qui avait lui aussi les cheveux brun, prit la parole.

- Mais ce n'est pas un truc de fille ça ? !

- Oui, je crois bien ! Dit un blond aux yeux bleus, un peu plus grand que le reste du groupe.

- Naruto ? Dit le petit brun, en se tournant vers son ami. Je ne t'avais pas vu ! Dit Sasuke avec un grand sourire.

- Hn, écoute Sasuke, on ne va pas pouvoir rester ami, toi et moi ... Dit le blond.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? Hurla presque le petit brun, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ben, tu vois le chant , c'est pour les filles, les garçons, jouent au foot eux ... Tenta de lui expliquer le blond.

- Mais je ne peux pas faire les deux ? Demanda le petit brun un peu étonné .

- Non, tu ne peux pas, c'est pour les filles ! Répondis sèchement le blond

- Et alors ? ça veut rien dire ! Tenta de se justifier le petit brun, contrarier.

- Les filles aiment les garçons ! S'énerva le blond.

- Mais moi aussi, j'aime les garçons ! Répliqua Sasuke.

En entendant ça, tout le petit groupe qui écoutait la discussion, avec attention, éclata de rire. Tous, le traitent de monstre, d'erreur de la nature. Un enfant du groupe s'avança vers Sasuke, et le défia du regard quelques secondes avant de le pousser violemment par terre. Le petit groupe éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto, pour avoir une explication, mais, il fut choqué de voir que, Naruto le regardait de la même façon que tous les autres enfants du groupe. Un regard empli de dégout, de haine. Sasuke craqua, il éclata en sanglots. Il se releva précipitamment, et s'enfuya en courant, il dépassa rapidement les portes de l' établissement et s'engagea dans la rue, il tourna vers sa droite, mais trop choqué par les propos de ses amis, il ne prêta pas la moindre attention a ce qui l'entourait.  
Il se retrouva rapidement, coincé sur la route, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, quand, il entendit le klaxon d'un véhicule qui lui fonçait dessus, a une allure folle.  
La voiture le heurta de pleins fouets, le corps du petit brun s'écrasa violemment sur le bitume ...

Quelques jours après l'accident, dans une chambre d'hôpital, le petit brun ouvrit enfin les yeux, au grand soulagement, de ses parents :

- Mon bébé , tu es enfin réveiller , j'ai eu si peur ! Dit la maman du petit garçon

- " Maman ? "

- On a cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, tu nous as fait une de ses peurs, mais qu'est-ce-qui t'a pris de quitter l'école comme ça ? ! Demanda le père inquiet.

- " Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe ... ?

Notre petit héros referma, ses beaux yeux, totalement perdu, et tenta de se remémorer les événements passés.

FLASH-BACK

Naruto ... Pourquoi ? ... Leurs regards emplis de haine, et de dégouts... La route, la voiture... Tout lui revenais en mémoire.

FIN DU RETOUR FLASH.

Il rouvris brusquement ses yeux et fut pris d'une violente crise de panique, heureusement pour lui, les médecins n'étaient pas loin. Trois jeunes médecins entrèrent rapidement dans la chambre, et se précipitèrent vers le brun, quelques minutes plus tard, le petit garçon était enfin stabiliser. Un des médecins retira ses gants et s'approcha des parents. Il leur demanda de bien vouloir le suivre dans le couloir. Une fois dans le couloir, le médecin reprit la parole :

- Bon... Voila . Votre fils ne pourra surement plus parler. Enfin, il pourra dire quelque mots, de temps en temps, et très faiblement. On pense que, plus tard, dans quelque année, il pourra retrouver sa voix, mais pour l'instant, il a besoin de repos. L'hôpital a aussi décidé de vous offrir, tout ce don, vous aurez besoin, ces prochaines années, il lui faudra aussi un respirateur artificiel pour l'aider mieux dormir la nuit. Je suis vraiment désoler pour votre fils...

- Il ne pourra plus jamais parler ?!

- Je n'ai pas dit jamais ! Il pourra surement reparler un jour, ses cordes vocales, ont étaient déchirer, mais si, même après ça, il arrive encore dire des mots, même si il sont faible, c'est qu'il a de grandes chances que plus tard, il puisse reparler.

- Oui, mais... Il va être détruis, ça faisait quelques mois qu'on l'avait inscrit dans un club de chant, la musique, c'était sa passion, il voulait devenir chanteur...

-Je suis vraiment désolé , la vie et parfois très cruelle, et croyez moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

- Oui, je n'en doute pas, travailler dans un hôpital depuis aussi longtemps que vous, vous avez du en voir des choses et bien pire...

- Encore une fois, je suis désoler . Je vous laisse avec lui, je reviendrai plus tard.

- Attendez ! Dit soudainement le père.

- Oui ?

- Vous pensez qu'il pourra sortir dans combien de temps ?

- Hn, je dirais d'ici un mois, mais rien n'est certifier .

- D'accord, merci Docteur.

- Ne me remerciez pas, je suis la pour ça.

Le docteur reparti ses occupations.

- Comment va-t-on lui annoncer ça ...?

- Je ne sais pas ma chérie ... Dit le père en prenant sa femme contre lui.

- ça va le détruire... - Oui, je sais, mais il faut que nous soyons fort pour lui.

- Oui, tu as raison, mais c'est tellement dur de le voir comme ça...

- Il faut prévenir Itachi. Retourne prendre soin de Sasuke, je vais appeler Itachi

- D'accord, je t'aime mon chéri, fait vite Sasuke a aussi besoin de son Papa.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, je vais me dépêcher.

La jeune maman se dirigea vers la chambre de sont fils, pendant que le père sorti pour appeler son autre fils, et en profiter pour prendre un peu l'air.

Bip Bip Bip ...

- Papa ? ça va ? C'est rare que tu appelles, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Écoute, Itachi, j'ai quelque chose d'important t'annoncer. Prends une chaise et assis toi, sil te plait.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Fait ce que je te dis !

- Oui, oui, d'accord, voila , je suis assis, sur mon lit, alors dit moi ce qui se passe. Ce n'est pas trop grave au moins ?

- Si, en faite c'est grave... écoute, laisse-moi parler jusqu'au bout, ne me coupe pas.

- Oui Papa. - Voila , Sasuke s'est enfui de son école, il y a quelques jours. On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais quoi qu'il en soit...

- Mais quoi ?! Allez, dis-moi !

- Il s'est fait renversé par une voiture ! ... Fini par lâcher le père, les larmes aux yeux.

- Quoi ?! Mais comment c'est arrivé ? Demanda Itachi, complétement paniqué !

- On ne sait pas, l'hôpital nous a appeler , on a foncé ... Mais il y a pire encore ...

- ... Dis-moi, je peux tout entendre. Dit Itachi, pas tellement sur de lui.

- Il ne pourra probablement plus parler... Fini par dire le père , en pleure pour de bon cette fois.

- Plus parler, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Comment ça plus parler, mais merde parle Papa ! -

C'est ses cordes vocales ... La voiture l'a percuter de pleins fouets, sa gorge a été toucher, ses cordes vocales sont déchirer ... Il peut a peine parler, il a besoin de machines pour respirer... Et il va lui en falloir une, pour l'aider a mieux dormir la nuit, a la maison...

- Mais est-ce qu'un jour il pourra reparler ?

- Le médecin nous a dits qu'il avait de grandes chances que s'il arrivait déjà a dire de petits mots, même si c'est faible, que d'ici quelques années, il pourrait reparler.

- J'arrive tout de suite !

- Non, tu as tes études !

- Sasuke passe bien avant mes études !

- Itachi, je t'en pris, écoute-moi ! ... Mais Itachi le coupa.  
- Non, je rentre et maintenant ! Il raccrocha.

Le père garda un moment le téléphone collé l'oreille, puis fini par sourire. Son fils était bien comme sa mère ... Il finit par ranger son téléphone et retourner prés de sa femme et son fils.

De son coter , la jeune maman était assise, près de son fils, lui parlant de tout, et de rien, essayant de le faire sourire.

- Il va bien ?

- Oh, tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer.

- Ton fils débarque demain ! - Itachi ? ! Mais pourquoi faire ? Et ses études ?

- écoute, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais c'est comme a, puis je le comprends son petit frère passe avant ses études, c'est normal. Souris le père.

- Oui, c'est sur... Capitula, la mère. - Tu sais, il et comme toi, c'est fou. - Hn oui, je sais bien.

- Ma ... Man ...

- Mon bébé , chut ne parle pas, il faut que tu te reposes Sasuke. Dit sont père, la voix remplie d'amour, tout en lui caressent les cheveux.

- Rendors, toi mon bébé , sil te plait, tu en as besoin...

- Hn... Non. Sasuke referma les yeux, et se rendormi aussitôt.

- Il a parler ... - Oui ... - Oh, j'espère tellement qu'il va vite récupérer.

- Oui, moi aussi ma chérie, moi aussi ...

Le lendemain matin, vers 7h30, un beau jeune homme, avec de longs cheveux corbeau, entra dans la chambre. Le jeune homme s'approcha du couple qui dormait encore. Il fit le tour du lit, et posa un baiser sur le front du petit garçon endormi.

- Itachi ? - Oui, Maman, c'est moi, désoler , je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, dit la mère, en se levant du fauteuil pour aller serré sont fils dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois la , le voyage s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, très bien et vous deux, ça va ?

- Oui... Enfin, on fait avec, on n'a pas tellement le choix.

- Oui, je sais bien ...

- Oh, Itachi, tu es la . - Bonjour Papa !

Le père se leva sont tour et serra sont fils dans, c'est bras.

- Je suis content que tu sois la , puis Sasuke va être tellement heureux de te voir. Itachi n'eut pas le temps de répondre que quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la chambre et entra.

- Oh, bonjour Docteur, voila mon autre fils, Itachi

- Ah, le grand frère de Sasuke, je suppose, enchanter.

- Oui. Moi de même. S'exclama Itachi, avec un sourire charmeur.

- Je suis venu voir mon jeune malade, dit le jeune médecin, essayant d'éviter le regard onyx du beau jeune homme sans grand succés.

- Il s'est réveiller hier soir, il a dit " maman ", dit le Père.

- Oh, c'est bien ça, il faut qu'il continue, s'il s'arrête, ça va être très dur de reprendre.

- D'accord, on essayera de le faire parler de temps en temps...

- Pas trop quand même, il a encore besoin de beaucoup de repos, mais ça vous le savez déjà.

- Bien sur. - Sasuke ? Réveille, toi, je dois te parler. Dit le médecin, en le secouant l gentiment

- Hn... Non.  
- Sasuke, allez réveille toi, il faut qu'on parle.

- Hn... . Le jeune malade hocha la tête, pour dire qu'il écoutait.  
- Bon voila , j'ai quelque chose d'important te dire. Une mauvaise nouvelle, malheureusement...

Sasuke hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, et le médecin repris.

- Sasuke, je suis désoler d'avoir a te dire ça, mais... Lors de l'accident, tes cordes vocales, on tait déchirer . Ce qui veut dire que, tu ne pourras probablement plus parler.  
En tout cas, pendant un temps. Pendant quelques années, tu vas devoir dormir avec un respirateur artificiel, tu auras aussi une pommade pour tes cicatrices, passé tous les jours.

Au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde Sasuke ne se mis pas hurler. Il détourna son regarde du médecin, et fixa un point invisible devant lui. Plus personnes n'oser dire quoi que ce soit. Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke se retourna vers son médecin et pris la parole.

- Mer... Ci, dit Sasuke, avec un petit sourire.  
- Euh... De rien pas d'quoi. Dit le jeune médecin, un peu surpris.  
- Bon, je vais vous laissé vous reposez, Sasuke, toi, essayes de dormir encore un peu. Au revoir -

Au revoir, encore merci Docteur.

Un mois plus tard, Sasuke put enfin sortir de l'hôpital.

- Merci Docteur, vraiment, merci.

- Ne me remerciez pas, Madame, prenez bien soin de lui surtout.

- Oui ne vous inquiéter pas, j'en prendrais grand soin.

- Il a une famille formidable.

- Oh, c'est gentil, merci. Allez, on y va.

- Oui aller s'y au revoir Sasuke !

- Hn!

Le médecin lui lança un dernier sourire avant de referme la porte de la voiture. Il salua la petite famille, une dernière fois, et retourna a son travail. La voiture démarra. Direction la maison... Mais surtout, vers une nouvelle vie

A Suivre ...


End file.
